


Jones and Smith

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Journey's End, Martha thinks Mickey can use a friendly face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jones and Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 254

After everything gets sorted out, Martha seeks out Mickey. He’s sitting in a pub, staring down at a half-full pint. “You look like you could use a friendly face,” she says.

He shrugs, but doesn’t protest when she sits down. She orders herself a pint, too, and they sit in silence.

Finally, he speaks. “I’ve spent the past two years in a parallel universe.”

“I spent a year walking the Earth in a timeline that was overwritten.”

He looks at her for a long moment, and then raises his glass. She clinks her own beer against his. “To getting home.”


End file.
